And You Called Me Naive
by DR. PLUTON BLACK
Summary: Goku leaves home to train Uub, leaving his family hurt and confused. Including Gohan. But is this really as bad as it seems? Haven't we learned by now that Goku is capable of making good desisions? There may be more to this than what we think we know.


**And You Called **_**Me **_**Naïve!**

There was something that always bothered me about the way he left at the end of DBZ and how he was gone for like 7 more years before GT. Did he really have to stay gone that long? what purpose would that serve?

Anyway, lets see what his family has to sayabout that.

Please R+R

* * *

><p>It was the first round of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, and the match was unbelievable. Goku, the hero of Earth, the most powerful warrior that was ever born, was fighting a 10 year old boy from an unknown village. The curious thing was, they were perfectly even. Granted Goku hadn't transformed yet, but even his son Goten had trouble keeping up with him. It was all very shocking for his family and friends.<p>

"So this is the warrior Goku was talking about. This is Majin Buu's reincarnate." Said Piccolo to himself as he looked down at the fight from the balcony.

Vegeta looked over from the shadows. "This kid…he's actually learning how to fight _while_ he's fighting. This has to be the warrior Kakarot spoke of. But…a child? Even _Trunks _wasn't that strong as a child."

The violent and destructive battle took a sudden pause, as the 10 year old fighter Uub looked into the air to see his opponent flying above the arena! That's impossible, people can't fly!

No one from the sidelines could hear what happened next as Goku and Uub began to speak with one another.

Goku's granddaughter Pan watched the fight with much anticipation. 'Why did they stop? Keep fighting it was getting exiting!'

Goku suddenly looked up onto the V.I.P. balcony where his friends and family were and flew away from the ring towards them.

Everyone looked up at him with Curiosity. "What are you doing Goku?" asked his best friend Krillin. "Are you forfeiting the match?"

"Yeah actually." He responded.

"What? Why? What about our prize money?" Asked his wife Chi-Chi.

"I'm going back to Uub's village to train him. He has a lot of potential, and I don't want him to waste it. So I've decided to move out for a while. I don't know when I'll be back though."

Everyone stood frozen. He was serious. He was going to ditch them again!

"You can't just leave!" yelled Chi-Chi. "Haven't you missed enough of your son's life for one lifetime?"

"I'm coming back. I just need to move out for a little while." Goku said. "And Gohan?" Goku turned to his oldest son.

"Yeah dad?" Gohan said, in his best attempt to hide his anger and sadness.

"I need you to look out for your mom and Goten for me, okay?"

'You mean like I did for most of my life!' He thought furiously. "Yeah dad sure. I'll look after both our families now." He said bitterly. Goku didn't seem to pick up on it. Or if he did he did a good job of hiding it.

"Great," he said as he turned around. "Thanks or understanding."

"BUT I DON"T UNDERSTAND DAD!" Yelled Gohan.

Goku once again showed no signs of recognition to his son's emotion as he flew away.

Most of Goku's other friends stood back in silent disappointment. This is the third time Goku decided to stay away from his family.

DBZ

It had been six hours since Goku and Uub flew off to the west to Uub's village. Gohan had been silently fuming all day. While his mother had been crying to Bulma all day, his daughter Pan had been asking why Grandpa had left for hours.

It was enough to make him wanna fight the strongest person around. This happened to be Vegeta, who seemed impassive about his rival's departure.

Gohan _would _have fought him, but he was finding it harder to use his ultimate form since he didn't train as much. Vegeta ha only gotten stronger. As in Super Saiyin 3 stronger.

At the end of the tournament the families said their goodbyes and spread out into different directions to their respective homes.

"Why do you do this to us dad?" Asked Gohan out loud as his family flew homeward. "I have my own family to watch over. I'm not the same forgiving kid I used to be. The one that looked up to you no matter what. I'm not as naïve as you think I am."

Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up on this as he begrudgingly carried a crying Chi-Chi on his back to her house. 'Stop crying kid. It's not as simple as you think.' He thought to himself.

The Son family landed in front of their homes on Mt. Paozu and said quiet goodnights.

It would be a long life to live without Goku.

DBZ

_**4 days later:**_

Uub collapsed on the ground bloody and exhausted. His training was going great, but it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He had no idea Goku could be so merciless.

"Good job today Uub. You're already strong enough to force me to go Super Saiyin." Goku laughed. His small amount of Saiyin arrogance wouldn't let his show how exhausted he actually was.

"Th-thanks Goku-sensei. Glad I could make you proud. So does this mean I'm almost as strong as you?"

"Hehe, nowhere close."

"Dang it…" said Uub as he passed out.

A few hours later he woke up in the village doctor's newly remolded hut on a silk bed. It was the most comfortable thing he ever slept on, and it was practically his since he spent so much time in it.

'I've gotta remember to thank Goku for convincing Mr. Satan to fund my village.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Uub, your awake!" Said Goku as he walked in. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine actually, I'm just a little sore. These Majin powers I you told me about are pretty useful, especially this healing thing."

"Great cause I was gonna ask you something important."

"Like what?"

"How'd you like to go on a trip with me?"

DBZ

Pan sat in her grandmother's lap and watched her father and uncle train in the field outside of their house.

Gohan wasn't showing any mercy, and it probably didn't help that Goten looked like Goku. He was getting hammered. This would be the second date he missed this week.

"Grandma, when is grandpa coming home?" Asked Pan. "He hasn't been here to train me in forever."

Chi-Chi sighed. This is the third time this week the child asked her that. "I told you Pan he'll come back when he feels like it."

"But when?"

'When I'm old and dead and you go off to high school.' She thought bitterly. "A long time from now sweety." She said as she patted the girl's head."

Gohan and Goten walked over to their mother (Goten sort of limped) who was just beginning to stand up.

"Good." She said. "Now that I'm done watching my little angels pound each other to bloody pulps how about I get started on dinner?"

"Alright! I'm starving!" yelled Goten in his Goku like voice.

Gohan cringed. "Shut up Goten and go help mom." He said bitterly. "Pan it's time to go home."

"Okay daddy." Said the girl as she jumped from Chi-Chi's arms into her fathers.

"You'll be over for dinner right?" Asked Goten, little miffed about Gohan's weird attitude.

"Yeah sure." Said Gohan with his back turned, walking away.

DBZ

The Son family ate their dinner in silence which both Pan and Goten were noticeably uncomfortable with.

"So…" said the four year old girl, "What do you think Grandpa is doing right now?"

Gohan dropped his fork into his rice and Chi-Chi almost choked on her milk.

Videl was about to tell her daughter to be quiet when Goten intervened.

"Well I felt his ki go really high today, so his training must be going really well." Said the young man.

"Goten-" said Chi-Chi sternly.

"Does he like that dark boy better than us, since he left to go be with him?"

"No Pan, he likes himself too much." Said Gohan sternly, not even looking at her. "He's obsessed with getting stronger. He's drunk with power."

"Gohan don't say-" started Videl.

"But grandpa said he loved me. He said he would visit. Did he lie?" Pan asked as her eyes started to burn red.

"No way Pan!" Yelled Goten before Gohan could say anything else. "Your grandpa does some weird stuff sometimes, but he would never _ever_ lie. Especially about loving us."

"Then why?" Said Gohan. "Why did he not want to come back after beating Freiza? Why did he want to stay dead after beating Cell? He missed most of your childhood Goten, most of _mine. _How could you possibly be so naïve?"

Goten didn't look at Gohan. "Because I understand why he does what he does."

"Enlighten me, please." Said Gohan as he rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."Goten said picking at his food.

"Because I'm not stupid like you and dad?" Snapped Gohan.

"Gohan that's enough!" Yelled Videl.

"Really Gohan. I know Goku makes some bad decisions but don't you dare call him stupid!" Yelled Chi-Chi.

"How could _you _of all people stick up for him?"

"Because _I _love him."

"Do you really?"

"Get OUT!" yelled Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes. "Until you fix your attitude and learn to respect your father while he's gone than you can leave my house."

"Chi-Chi please-" said Videl.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I can't let him disrespect my husband like that. He should learn some forgiveness."

"I forgave him the most out of everyone! Even you! I always said that everything he did he did for us. All the sacrifices and weird decisions he made were for the benefit of everyone on the planet. Now I realize that was just a convenient excuse for him to go on some dumb adventure."

Gohan paused and sighed. "I actually wanted to be like him when I grew up. But how would Videl or Pan look at me if I just left out of the blue?" His eyes started to water and the tears started pouring down.

He covered his eyes with his hands and did his best to muffle the sobs. Videl ran over and placed a hand on his shoulders to comfort him.

Chi-Chi stood up from her seat and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

Goten finally looked up from the table and noticed something was very out of place in the Son family. There were not one, but two empty seats.

"Guys, where's Pan?"

DBZ

Pan flew across the mountain range as fast as she could away from that horrible house.

After her dad called her grandpa stupid she didn't want be near any of them. They say grandpa was wrong to leave, but dad shouldn't call him stupid.

Who was right and who was wrong? It was too confusing!

She was flying and crying with her eyes closed when she flew right into someone…in mid air

DBZ

Uub and Goku flew through the air toward the Mt. Paozu area. Goku had just taken him to one of his favorite spots in the forest and was now going to introduce Uub to his family.

However as he showed Uub the scenery, he felt familiar ki spike up coming from his house.

"Pan?" he asked out loud. "What's wrong with her? She feels so sad." Using his sixth since to pinpoint Pan's ki.

"Your granddaughter is here? Where?" Uub asked as he rotated in the air.

Just then. Something small and red crashed headfirst into his spine, and sent them both flying toward the ground.

"UUB! PAN!"

Goku flew to the ground as fast as he could without crashing and landed next to the two dazed kids whose eyes swirled with dizziness

"You two okay?" He asked.

Pan rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "Grandpa…?"

"Yeah it's me." Said Goku happily. "How're you doing Pan?"

"G-g-gGrandpa? Is it really you?" Pan was smiling harder than she ever did.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised? I told you I would visit. You didn't think I lied did you?" Asked Goku innocently.

"GRANDPA!" yelled Pan as she jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Pan what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Uub sat up and slowly got on his knees. "Ugh, Goku what'd you hit me for?"

"I didn't, she did." Said Goku as he pointed to his Granddaughter.

Pan turned around as Uub did and they stared at each other.

…"YOU!" Yelled Pan as she jumped down and tackled Uub.

"Agh! Goku Help!"

"Pan! Don't hit Uub's face!"

"You…took…my…grandpa…and…made…my…dad... cryyyyyyyyyyy!"

"What?" Goku quickly pulled Pan off of Uub. "When did Gohan cry?"

"At dinner, he said you wouldn't come back. He said you lied." Pan said as the tears started coming back. "And it's his fault." She said pointing at Uub.

"Uub seemed somewhat shocked. "My fault?"

"Yes."

Goku sighed and sat down on a rock and put Pan in his lap.

"Pan, do you remember when you first started training and you found out how strong you really were?"

Pan nodded.

"Do you remember having to learn how to use your powers so you didn't accidently hurt anyone?"

Pan nodded again.

"And do you remember how many people were there to help you?"

"Yes sir grandpa."

"Well Uub didn't have that. Can you imagine not having anyone to teach you about your powers?"

"N-no."

She really couldn't. She couldn't even remember a time when she didn't have her parents or her uncle Goten or her Grandpa. Even grandma helped her learn to fight better.

She turned and looked at Uub who was still rubbing his eye. She suddenly felt bad for him. (She's 4, she thinks it's a tragedy).

"That's why you went with him? But daddy said you just wanted another adventure."

"I can't help it if I have fun fighting, especially if it helps people, it's just how I am." Goku said with a smile.

Pan smiled back. "But why didn't you bring Uub to stay with us?"

"Because Uub has to take care of his family, and I knew that as long as I was gone your daddy could take care of ours."

Pan looked at Uub again, then jumped down and walked over to him.

Uub looked up and flinched slightly. He didn't know if she would try to pull another face hugger on him.

Instead, she simply hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Uub wasn't sure what to do after that. "Um…its…okay." He said nervously as he pat her back.

"See?" said Goku as he smiled. "We're all family here."

DBZ

Gohan ran out the door and got ready to take off. "Gohan wait!" yelled Videl.

"I'm coming too." said Goten.

"I'll look around the house." Said Chi-Chi

"Okay, if you find her just-"

Gohan was cut short as a tall man in a blue gi appeared in front of him.

"Hey everybody, I brought Pan back, and I brought Uub to visit." Said the man cheerily.

"DAD?/GOKU!"

"Yeah it's me. How's it going?" Goku said innocently, wearing his famous Son grin.

"You, you're actually back? It hasn't even been a week yet." Gohan stared in total shock. His father was here, with his new student…who was holding his daughter's hand.

His eyes were far too wide to begin a glare.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I'd be back soon. And that I would visit. It's not like I died or went to some other planet."

But…you left." Said Chi-Chi "Why come back now?"

"Why not? Looks like you guys forgot two simple words." Said Goku chuckling.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Instant transmission!"

All adults did an anime fall.

Of course.

DBZ

_**Later that Night:**_

Goku was sitting with his wife, sons, and daughter-in-law. He fully explained his reason for leaving, as he did with Pan.

"Dad." Said Gohan "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You always did what you thought was right and I should have known you wouldn't go back on your word."

Goku smiled. And for the first time in a long while he hugged his eldest son.

"I would never want you to think I did this for fun. I care about the Earth and everyone on it. But that's because it's my home. It's where my family lives, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them if I could prevent it."

Goku then got up and kissed his wife. "And Chi-Chi, I love you more than anything else in the world, and it means so much to me that you put up with my mistakes all these years."

Goten started pouting. "What about me?"

Goku smiled. "You are the incarnation of everything good we've ever done as a family. You're a great son, and I know you'll have a life as fun and rewarding as mine one day."

Goten couldn't have looked more like Goku right then if he were a clone. He ran up and hugged Goku, as hard as Goku did when seeing his grandpa again.

Goku hugged his son and looked over next to Gohan.

"You too Videl." He said holding out an arm for her. "You're family too."

DBZ

"What is that?" asked Uub, looking over the steaming pot.

"It's called oatmeal silly." Said Pan. "It tastes good, but only with sugar in it."

Uub looked suspiciously at the brown mush. "Are you sure?"

Pan pulled the spoon out of the pot. "Positive. Here taste!"

She didn't give him time to reject as she shoved the spoon in his mouth.

At first he struggled because it was so FREAK'N HOT! But as it cooled in his mouth he saw it truly tasted good. He nodded with approval.

"See?"

At the doorway to the room, Videl and Chi-Chi looked at the two children as they ate.

"That's so adorable." Said Videl.

"I know! My heart always breaks for young love!" Chi-Chi said with hearts in her eyes.

Videl took a step back. She knew that look.

"Chi-Chi… you do know she's only 4 right?"

DBZ

"So Gohan, Uub finished part one of his training pretty early, and he's definitely ready for the next step." Goku said as he reclined on the sofa.

"Okay, and?"

"I think he would learn more with multiple teachers, I was thinking you and Goten could help me out."

Gohan looked a bit more interested after that. "Really? Well I could, on the weekends when I'm not teaching."

"Yeah and I can do it after school." Said Goten.

"Great! After he's done here I'm gonna ask for Vegeta to help. Hopefully we'll get to decide it over a duel!"

Gohan and Goten laughed.

Their dad really never changed. At least not very much.

But one thing is definitely for sure, he's not as naïve as he seems.

* * *

><p>Like most stories I write this had a complete over haul in story when I typed it. It was actually supposed to be a humor story about how goku could Use instant transmision to train uub all day and eat dinner at home at night.<p>

I can't possibly be the only guy who noticed this.

Any, it got kinda fluffy at the end. Again, not intended at first.

Lots of family stuff, and a cute little PanxUub moment.

Don't get too exited though, like videl said, She's 4.

Please review this story.

It was kinda rushed but I liked it, and I wanna know what you think.

Till next time people

-DR. PLUTON BLACK


End file.
